Unexpected : Karma Uchiha Sasuke
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi! Apa salahnya sehingga Hinata bisa berusaha 180 derajat itu? / Kusanagi kebanggaan Sasuke hampir patah, bagaimana bisa? / "Saya ingin menikahi Hinata." / "Atas dasar apa kau menginginkan Hinata? Berbicara saja kalian tidak pernah." / "Aku ingin ke Suna!" / "Aku... rindu Gaara-kun." / "URUSAI SASU-CHANN!" / "Sasuke-kun? Hamil" / OOC! Fanon!


**Unexpected : Karma Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated **T** aja

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), EYD, **Fanon!**

Sekuel **Unexpected**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

Spesial buat **De-chan, Hika-chan, Cintya-chan, L-nee, Mia-chan, dan Rifki-san ^^**

.

 **DLDR^^**

.

.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Karma Sasuke**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Kembali ke sehari sebelum pernikahan yang menggemparkan Konoha. Disinilah Hinata sekarang berdiri di depan pintu tempat ayahnya bekerja.  
 **.**  
TOK TOK  
"T-tou-sama, aku boleh masuk?" tanya Hinata meminta ijin.  
"Hn, masuklah." sahut seseorang yang diyakini ayahnya itu.  
"A-ada apa memanggilku tou-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk dengan tenang.  
"Besok hari pernikahanmu."  
"Aku tahu."  
"Kau keberatan, Hinata?" tanya ayahnya.  
"Apa? Iya, eh m-maksudku tidak." jawab Hinata sangat gugup.  
"Kalau kau keberatan kau bisa membatalkannya sebelum terlambat." ujar ayahnya itu.  
"Iie, aku akan menikah dengan S-sasuke-kun besok." jawab Hinata sambil menatap iris lavender yang sama dengannya itu.  
"Apa alasanmu untuk menikahinya? Bahkan kau belum mencintainya." tanya Hiashi lagi.  
"Aku memang belum mencintainya, tapi a-aku merasa pilihanku ini tidak salah. Aku merasa Sasuke-kun dan aku bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan, cepat atau lambat aku p-pasti akan mencintainya." jawab Hinata yang membuat Hiashi tersenyum tipis.  
"Jawabanmu mirip dengan jawaban Sasuke, aku rasa kalian memang berjodoh." ujar Hiashi yang mendapati raut bingung Hinata.  
"Jawaban?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.  
"Begini.."  
 **.**

.  
 **FLASHBACK**  
Ada yang aneh hari ini, terlihat Uchiha Sasuke di depan mansion Hyuuga.  
"Uchiha-san, ada apa anda kesini?" tanya seorang Bunke yang berjaga digerbang depan mansion.  
"Apa Hiashi-sama saat ini ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sang bunke.  
"Ada urusan apa sehingga Uchiha-san ingin bertemu Hiashi-sama?" tanya bunke itu lagi.  
"Ada hal penting yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya." ujar Sasuke yang disahut anggukan dari bunke itu.  
"Baiklah, mari saya antar."  
"Hn."  
TOK TOK  
"Hiashi-sama, Uchiha-san ingin bertemu dengan anda." ujar bunke itu.  
"Hn, masuklah."  
"Hiashi-sama." ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk pada Hiashi.  
"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Hiashi langsung.  
"Saya ingin melamar putri anda." jawab Sasuke tak kalah singkat dengan Hiashi.  
"Putri? Maksudku putri yang mana, Hanabi masih dibawah umur sedangkan Hinata masih mencintai-.."  
"Saya ingin menikahi Hinata." jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan calon mertuanya. Bagus Sasuke, kau sudah membuat satu point minus di mata Hiashi.  
"Atas dasar apa kau menginginkan Hinata? Berbicara saja kalian tidak pernah." ujar Hiashi berusaha menyindir Sasuke.  
"Aku mencintainya." jawab Sasuke singkat lagi.  
"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hiashi lagi.  
"Emm, dua hari yang lalu." jawab Sasuke yang membuat Hiashi sedikit melotot.  
"Baru dua hari dan kau langsung ingin menikahinya? Maaf Uchiha-san, aku menolak lamaranmu untuk Hinata." ujar Hiashi langsung.  
"Ada atau tidak adanya persetujuanmu aku akan menikahinya." jawab Sasuke seolah menantang Hiashi.  
"Hinata tidak menyukaimu, dia menyukai Naruto semua orang tahu itu."  
"Aku akan membuat Hinata mencintaiku." jawab Sasuke bersikeras.  
"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Hinata, huh?" tanya Hiashi lagi.  
"Aku yakin Hinata akan bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." jawab Sasuke tegas.  
"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Hiashi yang sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Dua hari lalu, saat di pasar malam, aku melihat Hinata menolong anak kecil yang tersesat. Hinata berhasil membuat anak itu berhenti menangis padahal sebelumnya banyak orang yang menolong anak kecil itu dan anak itu terus menangis. Aku yakin Hinata bisa istri yang baik untukku." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.  
"Apa yang kau suka dari anakku?"  
"Aku menyukai sifat lembut dan penyayang yang dimilikinya. Semua sifat yang dia punya pasti bisa menutupi segala kekuranganku, begitu pula dengannya. Aku dan Hinata pasti akan bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku akan membuat Hinata mencintaiku, cepat atau lambat." jelas Sasuke lagi.  
Mendengar penjelasan yang panjang seperti itu membuat Hiashi mengingat masa lalunya ketika dirinya sedang melamar Hikari-ibu Hinata dan Hanabi. Dia ingat, kurang lebih perkataannya dan perkataan Sasuke sangatlah mirip. Hiashi yakin, Sasuke akan bisa menutupi segala kekurangan Hinata dan juga sebaliknya. Hiashi yakin jodoh  
anaknya itu adalah Sasuke, bukan Naruto dan bukan juga yang lain. Feeling ayah sangat peka untuk urusan jodoh anaknya, dan Hiashi yakin sekali pilihannya tidak akan salah. Sasukelah yang terbaik.  
"Hn, semua jawaban ada di tangan Hinata. Kalau ingin melamarnya, kau harus mengatakan padanya secara langsung. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu." ujar Hiashi yang mampu membuat mata Sasuke sedikit berbinar senang.  
"Apa itu artinya anda mengijinkan, Hiashi-sama?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.  
"Hn. Tapi semuanya ada di tangan Hinata, berusahalah." ujar Hiashi sambil kembali bersidekap.  
"Arigatou, Hiashi-sama." ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi.  
"Hn."  
"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." ujar Sasuke lagi sambil melenggang pergi.  
 **END FLASHBACK**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"S-sou ka..."  
"Jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi selepas bercerita itu.  
"Aku tetap akan m-menikahinya, tou-sama." jawab Hinata pasti.  
"Hn, tou-san mendukungmu. Kau sudah besar sekarang, Hinata." jawab Hiashi sambil mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.  
"T-tou-sama.." gumam Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba ayahnya memeluknya.  
"Asal kau bahagia, tou-san pun akan bahagia, anakku." ujar Hiashi lagi sambil mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Hinata... Sungguh sudah sejak lama dirinya ingin merasakan hangatnya dipeluk seorang ayah. Dia... dia sangat bahagia karena ayahnya baru saja memeluknya dan mementingkan kebahagiaannya. Hinata, dia menangis bahagia sekarang.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Kembali ke masa sekarang, masa 4 bulan setelah pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata kini tengah mengandung 3 bulan! Semua senang mendengar kabar itu, terlebih Sasuke yang sangat sangat berbahagia. Jujur, ketika Sasuke baru mengetahui bahwa  
istri tercintanya tengah hamil, dia langsung mentraktir semua nakamanya di Ichiraku. Sungguh kejadian yang langka sekali ketika Sasuke dengan cuma-cuma mentraktir semuanya.  
Tapi entah kebahagiaan itu semakin lama semakin berkurang, Sasuke.. dia mulai merutuki sifat Hinata yang kini menjadi seratus persen OOC. Jujur, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menjalani misinya dengan tenang, dia harus seratus persen menjaga kesehatan juga keselamatan Hinata dan anak mereka berdua. Memang, apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pusing sekali?  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **-Karma Sasuke-**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata sambil mendekati suaminya yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya itu.  
"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan matanya itu.  
"K-kalau ada yang sedang berbicara, perhatikan dan tatap wajah orang yang sedang mengajakmu berbicara, Sasuke-kun. Dasar tidak sopan." protes Hinata yang kembali memanyunkan bibirnya itu.  
"Hn? Ada apa Hime?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menatap wajah Hinata tentunya.  
"Aku.. a-aku... aku ma-.."  
"Hm?"  
"Sasuke-kun! Kalau ada yang sedang berbicara jangan dipotong dulu, kau ini tidak diajari sopan santun ya?!" protes Hinata lagi sambil menatap Sasuke penuh rasa kesal.  
"Iya, gomen. Kau mau apa Hime?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai kesal dengan perubahan sifat istrinya itu.  
"Aku mau sesuatu, sekarang." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum aneh yang membuat Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres.  
"Hm, apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.  
"Aku ingin Sasuke-kun membawaku ke Suna sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu Gaara-kun." ujar Hinata sambil terus tersenyum aneh.  
"Cih, untuk apa bertemu Gaara?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggeram kesal.  
"Aku ingin ke Sunagakure! Sekarang!" teriak Hinata pelan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.  
"Untuk apa Hinata? Ini sudah malam, saatnya kita tidur."  
" Sa. su. ke !" teriak Hinata kencang sambil memukuli Sasuke dengan guling yang ada.  
BUK BUK BUK  
"Hime.."  
"Ke Suna, sekarang!"  
BUK BUK BUK  
"Hime, jangan memukuliku dulu!" ujar Sasuke kencang.  
"Hiks... hiks... Sasuke-kun, kau-kau membentakku. Hiksss..." tangis Hinata kencang sambil berusaha menjauhi Sasuke.  
"Hime, kau salah paham. Aku-.."  
"URUSAI! Jyuuken!"  
DUAGH  
"Ukh..."  
"S-sasu-kun, gomen ne..." kata Hinata yang baru sadar telah memukul suaminya.

"A-akan kulakukan apapun agar Sasu-kun mau memaafkanku." kata Hinata lagi yang mulai sadar Sasuke tengah merajuk.  
"Apapun?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.  
"Hm, apapun." ujar Hinata sambil mengangguk.  
"Baiklah.."  
"Sasu-kun, k-kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sasuke semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"S-sasu -..."  
Hinata terbelalak kaget ketika dirinya telah dicium Sasuke. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, sampai ketika dirinya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ciumannya kali ini. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera membuka mata untuk memastikan hal apa itu, dan dengan sangat terkejut dirinya mendapati Hinata tengah menangis sekarang.  
"Hinata, kau... kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget melihat Hinata menangis karena ciumannya.  
"S-sasuke-kun jahat! Aku membencimu!" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari keluar kamar juga keluar dari rumahnya itu.  
DEG  
"Hinata! Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke juga sambil terus memanggil Hinata. Entah kapan Hinata mengambil senjata itu, dan saat merasakan Sasuke sedang mengejarnya Hinata segera melempari banyak shuriken dan kunai yang ada dan membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menjadi tidak berkonsentrasi untuk mengejar Hinata.  
"HINATA!" teriak Sasuke lagi ketika tidak mendapati Hinata dalam pandangannya itu.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **-Karma Sasuke-**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
TOK TOK TOK  
"Siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini? Eh, Hinata-chan? Ayo masuk, diluar dingin." ujar Sakura sambil membawa Hinata masuk.  
"S-sakura-chan, hikss.." langsung saja Hinata menangis sambil memeluk Sakura.  
"Hinata-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dipeluk Hinata tiba-tiba.  
"S-sasuke-kun, d-dia.."  
"Dia lagi? Kenapa sih dengan si Sasuke-kun itu, masa dia tidak bisa memahami perasaan istrinya yang sedang hamil ini?!" gerutu Sakura yang disambut anggukan oleh Hinata.  
"Memangnya Hinata-chan meminta apa pada Sasuke-kun kali ini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, pasalnya setiap datang kesini Hinata selalu bercerita bahwa Hinata meminta yang aneh- aneh pada Sasuke. Jadi wajar saja Sasuke pusing sekali, namun agar sahabatnya ini tidak kembali bersedih dan mengamuk, dirinya harus membela Hinata.  
"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun mengantarku ke Sunagakure, apa aku salah Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang dijawab gelengan pelan.  
"Kau tidak salah Hinata-chan."  
"T-tapi Sasuke-kun hiks, dia menolaknya." Kali ini salah Sasuke, hanya mengantar saja. Kali ini permintaan Hinata seratus kali lebih mudah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Begitulah pikir Sakura.  
TOK TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK  
"Sebentar.."  
"Hinata-chan, tunggu sebentar ya." kata Sakura sambil menjauhi Hinata.  
"Sakura.."  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Mana Hinata?" ujar Sasuke datar.  
"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan ingin ke Sunagakure. Antarkan saja daripada nanti Hinata-chan kembali iseng seperti dulu." kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mengingat kejadian memalukan yang menimpa dirinya.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Flasback on**  
 **.**  
"Sasuke-kun."  
"Hn?"  
"Aku ingin bertemu Naruto-kun."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Aku ingin Sasu-kun memeluk Naruto-kun ."  
"Tidak."  
"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memeluk Naruto-kun."  
"Jangan! Biar aku... biar aku s-saja." ujar Sasuke agak tergagap.  
"Baguslah, ayo." ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng Sasuke keluar rumah.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme!" sapa Naruto tidak lupa cengiran khasnya.  
"Sasu, kau jalan duluan." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Hm."  
Walau ragu, Sasuke tetap melangkah pelan ke arah Naruto. Jujur, apa ia harus memeluk Naruto di hadapan banyak orang? Astaga.. ini pasar! Semua bisa salah paham jika ia melakukannya seka-..  
DUAGHH  
BRUKK  
CUPPH  
"KYAAAA!"  
Apa yang terjadi?!  
Jarak Sasuke dan Naruto semakin menipis, begitu pula senyuman jahil Hinata semakin melebar. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah melamun, Hinata dengan sengaja mendorong Sasuke kencang sehingga dirinya yang kaget segera menubruk Naruto yang berada didepannya.  
Naruto reflek memeluk Sasuke yang terjatuh saat itu, juga tanpa disengaja bibir kedua pria itu... kembali bersentuhan! Tentu saja semua yang melihat kejadian itu terus berteriak 'kyaaa' dan juga 'Kami-sama, mereka berciuman!', lalu ada juga 'NaruSasu!' –yang berteriak seperti itu para fujodanshi tentunya.  
 **.**  
 **Flasback off**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Hinata, ayo kita ke Suna sekarang." ujar Sasuke cepat setelah memutar ulang kejadian memalukan sepanjang hidupnya.  
"Hn, Sakura-chan aku pergi dulu."  
"Jaa Hinata-chan."  
 **.**  
"Hinata, kita sudah sampai di Suna. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya di Suna.  
"Aku ingin bertemu Gaara-kun."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Lihat saja nanti." kata Hinata santai sambil mengerling jahil pada Sasuke.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **-Karma Sasuke-**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
TOK TOK TOK  
"Gaara-sama, keluarga Uchiha ingin menemui anda." ujar seorang penjaga gerbang itu.  
"Hn, masuklah."  
"Konnichiwa!" sapa Hinata riang.  
"Hn, ada perlu apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya.  
"Aku.. rindu Gaara-kun." kata Hinata santai yang sukses membuat kedua pria dingin tersebut terkejut bukan main.  
"Hinata-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara yang menyadari dirinya sedang dipeluk Hinata erat. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, dirinya tengah menggeram marah melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.  
"Hinata, lepaskan dia." kata Sasuke dingin nan menusuk.  
"Tidak!"  
"Hinata!"  
"Aku mau bersama Gaara-kun!"  
"Hinata! Jangan membuatku marah! Lepaskan dia, sekarang!"  
"Aku bilang tidak mau! Lagipula Gaara-kun tidak menolak!" ujar Hinata yang membuat Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Gaara.  
"Gaara.."  
"Hn?" gumam Gaara tenang seolah dipeluk Hinata itu bukan masalah yang besar. Siapa juga yang tidak mau dipeluk gadis-ehem-wanita cantik seperti Hinata?  
"HINATA!"  
"APA?!" balas Hinata juga.  
"Lepaskan Gaara, aku suamimu!" bentak Sasuke tidak tahan.  
"Tidak mau!" ujar Hinata yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.  
"Hinata, aku suamimu! Jangan membuatku marah!"  
"Sasuke-kun jelek!"  
"Hinata!"  
"URUSAI SASU-CHANN!"  
DEG  
Hening..  
Sasuke sangat shock ketika istrinya menyebut namanya dengan suffix... –  
chan? Sungguh mau taruh dimana harga dirinya itu. Terlihat juga Gaara yang sedang menahan tawa ketika mendengar perdebatan keluarga Uchiha itu dan tidak lupa sang kepala keluarga yang kalah telak.  
"Hmphh..."  
"Gaara-kun saat tertawa seperti itu menjadi sangat tampan, berbeda dengan Sasu-chan!" ujar Hinata.  
"CUKUP!"  
"KYAAA!" Hinata langsung menghilang bersama Sasuke ketika Sasuke secara sengaja menggunakan jurus yang bisa membuatnya sampai di Konoha dalam hitungan detik.  
"Drama selesai, khe.." ujar Gaara sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi tertunda tidak lupa sambil tersenyum geli mengingat apa yang barusan telah terjadi.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Hinata! Sudah cukup aku tidak tahan lagi!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata kaget sekali.  
"Sasu-chan.."  
"Jangan memanggilku dengan suffix terlarang itu!"  
"Sasu-nyaan.."  
"Hinata.. " Sasuke sudah semakin geram dengan tingkah Hinata ini.  
"Sasu-kun.."

"Aku ingin buah mangga." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Sasu..."

"Aku akan ke mansion Hyuuga saja, Tou-sama pasti akan sangat marah ketika kuberitahu kalau Sasu-kun tidak mau membelikanku buah." ancam Hinata yang membuat Sasuke dengan segera pergi ke toko buah terdekat.  
"Akan kubelikan."  
"Kuberi waktu 1 menit!"  
Tap  
"Itu tidak mungkin Hinata. Butuh waktu setidaknya 10 menit." kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Aku tidak peduli."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **-Karma Sasuke-**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Sudah lebih dari 1 menit, Sasu."  
"Ini buahnya, Hinata."  
"Kupaskan."  
"Hn?"  
"Aku bilang kupaskan, Sasu!"  
"Hn."  
 **.**  
"Ini buahnya."  
"Aku ingin sekarang Sasu-kun membawa garam, lada, gula, kecap, dan kecap asin kesini sekarang."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Ambil saja."  
"Hn."  
 **.**  
"Ini."  
"Masukkan semuanya masing-masing 1 sendok makan."  
"Untuk a-.."  
"Lakukan saja, jangan banyak protes!"

 **.**  
"Sudah, lalu sekarang?"  
"Makan."  
"Kau mau memakannya? Ini.."  
"Tidak, Sasu-kun yang makan." ujar Hinata santai.  
"Ta-.."  
"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."  
"Aku tetap tidak mau."  
"Ini keinginan Uchiha kecil kita, kalau S-sasuke-kun tidak mau.."  
"..." Dan nasib sekali kau Sasuke sekarang kau harus memakan makanan 'unik' itu.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Beberapa detik kemudian...  
"Hoek... hoekk.." terdengar suara orang yang sedang muntah-muntah.  
"Sasu? Kau kenapa?"  
"Hoek.."  
"Jangan-jangan kau juga hamil."

"Iya, pasti Sasuke-kun juga hamil."  
"Hinata, aku ti-..."  
"Aku akan beritahu Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata sambil pergi dengan cepat.  
 **.**  
"Saku-chan, Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun hamil!"  
"Sasuke-kun? Hamil?"  
"Bwahahahaha..."  
"Dia muntah-untah sejak tadi, ayo Sakura-chan." tarik Hinata bersemangat.  
"Emm."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Sasuke-kun keracunan makanan Hinata-chan, bukan hamil..." ujar Sakura setelah memeriksa Sasuke.  
"Aku kira Sasu sedang hamil." ujar Hinata murung.  
"Laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil, Hinata-chan."  
"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa... Hehehe..." jawab Hinata yang membuat semuanya sweetdrop.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **-Karma Sasuke-**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Beberapa hari kemudian,  
"Sasu-kun."  
"Hn?"  
"Aku ingin makan."  
"Akan kubuatkan."  
"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Ini Hime."  
"Aku tidak mau."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku tidak suka makanan pedas, Sasuke-kun. Buatkan lagi."

 **.**  
"Ini."  
"Aku juga tidak mau Sasu-kun."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Ada cabai."  
"Ini hanya hiasan, tidak pedas Hinata." jelas Sasuke jengkel.  
"Buat lagi.."  
"Hi-.."  
"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Sa-su-ke-kun!"  
 **.**  
"Ini, aku jamin rasanya enak."  
"Warnanya jelek, aku tidak mau."  
"Rasanya enak Hime, aku yakin ka-.."  
"Buat lagi, lebih berwarna."  
 **.**  
"Ini.."

"Kenapa? Ini sudah berwarna."  
"Aku tidak punya nafsu makan lagi, untukmu saja." kata Hinata santai sambil melenggang pergi.

Poor Sasuke!  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **-Karma Sasuke-**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pinjam kusanagimu."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memegangnya saja."  
"Tidak boleh."  
"Aku tidak terima penolakan!"  
"Aku tidak mau meminjamkan kusanagi!"  
"Aku akan ke mansion Hyuuga saja untuk meminjam katana."

"Dan aku tidak mau ke sini lagi."

"..."  
"Baiklah, ini." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kusanagi dengan tidak rela.  
"Arigatou Sasu-kun."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Beberapa menit kemudian,  
"Sasu-kun!"  
"Ada a-.." kaget, Sasuke kaget sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kusanagi kebanggaannya yang biasanya bekerja sebagai sebuah alat pembunuh, kini digunakan istri tercintanya untuk... untukk, Sasuke tidak sanggup mengatakannya.  
"Gunakan amaterasu agar daging sapi ini cepat matang."

"Sasu! Gunakan amaterasu!"  
"Tidak."  
"Sasu!"

SRING  
"Tidak menggunakan amaterasu, kupatahkan kusanagimu."  
"Coba saja."  
"Baik, lihat."  
KRETEK KRET-..  
"Cukup, akan kulakukan." Sungguh ternyata kekuatan ibu hamil sangat patut diwaspadai. Sasuke oh Sasuke... Penderitaanmu masih sangatlah panjang... Ganbatte!  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **END** dengan gajenya...

.  
Mind to RnR?

Gomen kalau aneh, hanya ide ini yang muncul diotakku ._.

Tujuannya fict ini buat SHBF, sayang tidak memenuhi kriteria X(  
Ini 2k+

.  
Ga apa deh, yang penting udah nyumbang XD Kalau sempat, nanti aku buat sekuel lagi.. Entah mau buat sekuel yang mana, ngikutin mood aja XD

.

 **Salam,**

 **Linevy Hime**


End file.
